


a little silver goes a long way

by bearseungmin (bearseokie)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, SKz Smut, Smut, Stray Kids Smut, handjob, seungmin smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearseokie/pseuds/bearseungmin
Summary: you get your tongue pierced to surprise seungmin, but you don’t let him know you have it until you’re giving him head.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Reader
Kudos: 12
Collections: skz drabbles





	a little silver goes a long way

**Author's Note:**

> repost from my tumblr @bearseungmin! feedback is super duper appreciated and loved! :)

Skeptical was an understatement, Seungmin’s brows furrowed at your shifted state above him. Knees in either side of his waist, his hands digging into your hips, you seemed to melt together like this.

But curiosity had struck him the second he returned home, your form keeping a distance until he finally wavered in and cornered you. He had pushed you against the kitchen counter in the midst of you doing the last of the dirtied dishes, his feathered kisses on your neck welcoming.

“What’s up with you?” His brow rose before he even spoke, your shrug turning him sideways to pull you into his front. Fingers capturing your chin, he turned you to face him, to capture your lips, but you still kept a gap amid your tongues. Almost unnerved, Seungmin never poked or prodded at you. And this was no different, the man seeping away to shower and leaving you to your articulating secret.

That very exchange carried over to this moment in time, your smile loose on your face as you poked small kisses into his chest. His breathing heaved every time the tip of your tongue jolted against his hot skin, small grunts and hisses leaving him from your lower-half’s contact with his growing length locked behind the thin fabric of his boxers.

Always gentle, allowing you to guide — he gave you half a second to skim down his body and pull his cock from his underwear before you felt him reel back into the mattress.

“The anticipation is killing me!” He whined. Sultry air strangling him, his hips rutted up into your palm as you gripped him. “What did you do that’s so—so-” He was losing himself from your hand alone.

Palm working his shaft, the dry touch was enough to get him riled up. Tongue twisting, limbs aching from the absent pleasure he shivered for, your head dipping down to where the covers could shield you finally gave you your moment to shine.

“Ah! Oh—oh, fuck~” A stripe up his length, a dip of his cock into your mouth, but it was the secret that made his precum bead from his tip and float onto your taste buds. A silver sphere, the ball connected to the bar through your tongue gave a solid chill up his spine. The man rose from the bed, upper-half on his elbows as one hand removed the soft comforter from over your head. A partially pleased, partially concerned look was worn on his face. You found a new weakness of Seungmin’s - your new tongue piercing.

“There’s no way-” Sentence cut off by another lap of your tongue, the ball hardly grazed his tip before he was falling back into the soft sheets with a groan.

He had mentioned it before. Subtly, but it was there. An infatuation with the metal when you were shopping for a matching pair of earrings to share - one for each of you. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the rack of studs and barbells, the colors enough to catch his attention, the material bringing a fire to his loins. He never admitted it, ignored your stares with a light smile, but he never obliterated the idea from his mind, either.

Your mouth taking him in made him go mad, head thrown back already from the smallest contact of the piercing with his cock. The cold metal sent shocks through him, the entirety of his body going numb as if he could feel nothing more than your lips caressing the furthest your mouth you could take him. Your hand wrapping around the base, and the stud pressing into the vein under his cock had him in another realm from the pleasure. Stars in his eyes, his lids flipped open to peer down at you. Your engulfed state made it even harder for him to keep himself together.

His hand had found station in your hair without him even noticing, barely tugging at the strands. It was for leverage, his hips stuttering up into your hold at such a rough pace. When your eyes finally aligned with his own gaze, the poor man looked beat. Temple dripping sweat, tongue panting out of his mouth to keep a steady inhale of oxygen, a dazed look in his eyes. Bloodshot whites in his oracles worried you, the lust inside of his irises coaxing over his pupils; the image of him mirrored your own.

His cock being seen and trapped by your mouth in tandem made your chin a mess with saliva and his liquids. Your nose flared with every motion upwards to have a continuous pattern of breath, the ball engaging with the softness of his cock for friction until you could take him back into your mouth. Heaving, his tip almost hit the back of your throat as you held still. Everything in slow motion for him, the piercing just barely grazed him before you gave him two hard sucks.

One for effort, just to see if he’d hold off. Well aware that the mental image of your mouth wrapped around his hard cock made him dizzy, almost lucid, Seungmin sucked in a breath at the sight. Every nerve in his body shot, his focus lasered in on the ball no longer touching him, he looked ready to implode, or even explode all over you.

A second for love, Seungmin’s hand running from the top of your head to the back of your skull, fingers trapping your neck in a tight hold. The ball dragged up his length for the final time in such a delectable way. Vibrations of the man followed by the deepest groan he had ever released making you relish in him, his voice filling the quieted room all around.

His thick, white liquids poured onto your taste buds like a drink. Eyes shutting, allowing him to watch in a fit of ecstasy, his cum slipped down your throat in a slow swallow. You watched him try to bury the side of his face into the pillow to conceal the scream he let out, shivers overtaking his limbs and chills bringing a rough texture to his skin.

His voice muffled, hair a wreck, body red and attempting to calm down. “You bought the one I saw.”

“You liked it?” His head flew up at your question, a look of pure exhaustion met with fervor.

“Honestly?” A crack in his voice brought your stomach to flip. “I was going to get it for myself.”


End file.
